


Dossier

by InnerSpectrum



Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 360MG format, Brothers, February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Sherlock gives Mycroft a different kind of list...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee





	Dossier

**Author's Note:**

> February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge from ohlooktheresabee. Prompt: List  
> #360mg format

Mycroft had just climbed into bed when the texts began.

>> Text| 22:45: Solver of the Minsk case.

He smiled in memory of the ingenious sting. _All without my brother's assistance, proving his own smarts._

>> Text| 22:46: Invited you to that charity event and you went despite reservations.

_He was genuinely happy to have me with him and was so gorgeous in a tuxedo!_

>> Text| 22:47: Heeded when advised not to eat at the restaurant.

_It was a good call. The news reported half the diners had food poisoning the next day._

>> Text| 22:48: Knew when you were getting sick, cancelled plans and made sure you went home.

_He even sent a pot of his mum’s magic soup and checked on me every day._

>> Text| 22:49: Gave you that stupid baseball because you ‘hit one out of the park.’

_The gift was anonymous, a state secret somehow deduced, I knew he sent it in congratulations, though neither of us have acknowledge it._

>> Text| 22:50: Intelligent. Shares. Listens. Caring. Thoughtful. All fine attributes.

 _He knows? Am I being given a blessing of sorts?_ Mycroft looked to his mobile in surprise. He didn't need it, but wanted to be sure.

<< Text| 22:51: May I inquire to the reason for this dossier?”

>> Text| 22:52: They say familiarity breeds contempt. And a type of blindness.

<< Text| 22:53: “They?”

_I know he’s going to ignore that._

>> Text| 22:54: It took me too long to see what was in front of me. Then nearly lost it because I was too stupid to acknowledge it.

_I watched the drama of your love with John unfold for years; it is truth._

>> Text| 22:56: You finally have something now that I have wanted for you once I discovered what having one in my life has done for me.

Mycroft grinned and kissed his lover beside him as he showed Gregory the texts.

<< Text| 22:57: Oh? And what is that?

>> Text| 23:00: Good night, Brother mine. Tell Lestrade I’ll give him the “Don't Hurt Him” speech tomorrow. Congratulations, both of you fell in love with a good man.

**Author's Note:**

>  **360MG Format**. It's like the 221B challenge, but for Mystrade. 360 words, the last two ending in M and G, any order. Tag in AO3 with "360MG Format"
> 
> The 373 word count in this fic happened because AO3 includes the ">>" operators I use to indicate a text message as words. MSWord and I do not.


End file.
